


Maybe next time

by FireCrackerBlake



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, I’m sorry, This bitch hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireCrackerBlake/pseuds/FireCrackerBlake
Summary: This is for Juu and the Coochies
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), korvira - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	Maybe next time

Kuvira coughed into her hand. She watched as blood spill through her fingers. “Damn it.”she muttered trying to move. But all that happened was her doubling over in pain whimpering out a name. “Korra.” Kuvira was dying; she knew it and accepted it after everything she’s done.

She leaned her head back and looked at the stars. One hand resting against the place she had been stabbed. “I didn’t want to die like this.” Kuvira talked to herself, trying to find comfort in her last moments. 

“KUVIRA!” Kuvira turned her head in the direction of Korra’s voice. “KOR-.” Kuvira’s words were cut off with a sharp cough. She heard footsteps running at her she pulled a chunk of earth from the ground ready to attack. “KUVIRA WHERE ARE YOU!” She could hear the concern in Korra’s voice. Kuvira threw the rock at the tree causing a branch to snap alerting Korra to her position.

Korra came though the tree line, as she did she saw Kuvira resting against a tree with a large gash on her side. Korra ran to her side pulling water from the grass and started healing Kuvira. “Kuvira come on stay with me please.” Korra’s voice shook, she was crying. “Korra stop you can’t heal me.” Kuvira’s voice was soft. Korra grit her teeth, her eyes glowing white increasing her healing. “I’m not letting you go Kuvira, not by a long shot.” Korra said her voice cracking in the last word.

Kuvira cupped Korra’s cheek gently, turning her head to look her in the eyes. “Korra I’m dying and you can’t stop it.” Korra’s eyes faded back to blue. “I don’t want you to die though there’s still so much you have left to do.” Korra was frantic. Kuvira has a soft smile on her face and pulls Korra closer giving her one final kiss. “I love you Korra. I hope to meet in our next lives.” Tears fell from Kuvira’s eyes.

“I love you too Kuvira. We will meet again I promise.” Korra sobbed as Kuvira’s eyes lost their light. Emerald green eyes opened with a start. She looked around her room, saw her laptop open on the desk and her music was still playing from her phone. 

“That dream again at least I know her name now.” She looked in the mirror touching the small beauty mark under her right eye. “Kuvira let’s go you’ll be late for school!” Suyin called up the stairs. “I'M COMING MOM.” She closed her laptop, grabbing her bag and phone. The only thing on her mind was soft blue eyes and a name.


End file.
